Story:Kings of Strife/Ouroboros
Ouroboros is a mysterious criminal organization in the world of Kings of Strife. It is led by a shadowy figure only known as The Leader. Underneath The Leader are various positions or ranks, known as the 7 Serpent Knights. The foot soldiers under the 7 Serpents are simply known as the Scales. Story A mysterious organization, Ouroboros has long, convoluted roots in almost every disaster in Kuronian history. Legend says they were first formed during the First Crystal Wars as a coalition of regional kingdoms to help destroy magic and magic users. Since then, they have been rumored to keep their hold in government, but move toward criminal acts. In the current age/present happenings of Kings of Strife, Ouroboros seems to be acting towards collecting the Crystals. These methods include manipulating mercenaries to do their work and investigating governments rumored to have the fabled objects of power. It is currently unknown why they are only recently seeking the objects, despite their historical grasp on such powerful positions. Perhaps the rumors are untrue - not much is known about them. List of Members The Leader Nothing is known about the leader of Ouroboros except for his frail appearance. He is of very short stature and refuses to wear no less than two deep black cloaks at a time - the only thing visible of him are his pale and speckled hands. Legend says he was once, very long ago, an extraordinary warrior capable of toppling entire armies by himself - it is unknown if he is still at such strength, or if he is even the same person. In all of Ouroboros' history, it is always associated with the same "Leader"... The Seven Serpent Knights All of Ouroboros' main centurions are known as the Seven "Serpent Knights". Black Knight= The Black Knight of Ouroboros, also known as , is a character in Kings of Strife and a main antagonist. He is the longest-serving current Serpent Knight and their leader after, well, The Leader, and he devotes his entire life to Ouroboros and their goals. His main rival is Vikcent Hyusei. That being said, he does not hold the relentless fanaticism that the Lance Knight boasts. Although no concrete information on his past exists, he has very powerful battle experience that was no doubt earned through decades of warfare and combat. The Black Knight's attribute is Spite. Profile ;Personality The Black Knight is a somewhat complex person. In battle and on his assignments, he puts on a playful, carefree facade that doesn't hide his will to get his objectives done no matter the cost, and has no qualms with killing or committing any crime in order to do so. When not on a mission, however, he is very serious and quite sarcastic, using his words freely to wound and debilitate anyone not on his side, and sometimes not even sparing those who are. He holds a particular disdain for his fellow Knights, although the reason why is unknown, and it never escalates further than mere insults. Because he is in command and holds the favor of the Leader, it is not often that his authority is defied. Although he has the most tenure and experience of every Serpent Knight, the Black Knight has much less obvious Tyrant power than most of the other Knights, and in the eyes of the Leader he is nowhere near as favored as L9 or C0. This leads him to eventually resent these two of his comrades, to the point that he is barely bothered with C0's disappearance (besides the wrench that it throws into the Leader's plans). In fact, one of the only Knights he is seen fond of is V8, even though the two exchange banter and insults somewhat freely. ;Appearance The Black Knight is a very tall, ruggedly built man with short blond hair, a beard, and a goatee. Complimenting his name, he is normally found in pitch black heavy armor sans a helmet. When not in his armor, however, he wears a casual suit of grey pants and a khaki colored undershirt under a long black coat and black boots. He also wears sunglasses often. File:Casual BlackK.png|Casual Abilities The Black Knight is a primarily offensive fighter. He wields both a hammer and an axe, and fights with them both with frightening power. He prefers to crush enemies with his hammer before finishing them off with the axe, but is quite skilled with both and is capable of switching their roles. Unlike many of the other Serpent Knights, he has no offensive Tyrant powers beyond the normal Eyes of the Tyrant, which he can control in both of his eyes. *Eyes of the Tyrant: Like every Serpent Knight, the Black Knight has complete mastery of both Tyrant Eyes. This grants him superhuman reflexes and the ability to foresee almost anything and anyone in his vision, only limited to other wielders of dual Tyrant Eyes. *Armor of the Tyrant: The Black Knight's signature ability, and the one he uses only in serious fights. Its use is limited, considering he usually does not hold onto a Crystal. The Armor of the Tyrant manifests an armor-like exoskeleton over his skin (colored black, just like his actual armor) or anything else he looks at. This exoskeleton is extremely durable, almost perfectly so, and can block pretty much any attack. It still can be destroyed, especially by other Tyrant magic abilities, such as when Vik's Flame of the Tyrant destroyed the Armor instantly. Music *Battle Against The Black Knight - Dark Radiance |-| Lance Knight= The Lance Knight of Ouroboros, also known as , is a character in Kings of Strife and a main antagonist. She is a very powerful warrior who is the main face of the Serpent Knights, and all of the other Knights either fear or respect her. Her main rival is the Chosen Knight. The Lance Knight's attribute is Devotion. Profile ;Personality The Lance Knight is one of the most narrow minded, stubborn, and focused Serpent Knights in Ouroboros. She acts almost entirely according to what the Leader (whom she affectionately dubs her Lord) commands. She idolizes him and is extremely loyal to him, to the point of willingly sacrificing herself for him if need be. When in battle or a mission, she acts quickly and quietly unless provoked. If that is so, she will continue to act with impunity, but will spout off that her every action is righteous simply because her Lord willed it. Even later on in the story, when she hears the true, inhuman goals of Ouroboros' entire existence, she refuses to see the reality in front of her and clings to the ideals her Lord personifies - or at least the ones that she imagines he does. Outside of her fanatical habits, however, the Lance Knight can be surprisingly gentle and emotional. She genuinely cares for the lives of her fellow Knights, especially the Chosen Knight. The two have a very complicated relationship: even though both were twins bred by the Leader for the express purpose of ruling over both halves of his Raised World, her and the Chosen Knight grew up together, and as they matured the Lance Knight fell in love with her 'sister'. Even though her love was not reciprocated and C0 ended up deserting her fellow Knights, the Lance Knight still loves her and fights viciously in order to retrieve her and make her fellow Knight serve the purpose destined to her. ;Appearance The Lance Knight's default appearance consists of a full suit of armor with oversized shoulder and thigh plates. The armor is dark silver with red and dark green accents, and is cut up and scratched from various battles. A long, flowing red cape billows out from under the armor. She wears a horned helmet to accompany her armor. Outside of her armor, it is revealed that she is quite the beautiful maiden, and her long, curly blond hair accentuates her blazing orange eyes and flows down to her waist. She has wide hips and a narrow waist. Story The Lance Knight was introduced in an indeterminate Ouroboros meeting in which she discussed the Black Knight's duties and his opinion of her Lord. After that, she appears in the Mirage Tower when Vik Hyusei climbs it in the hopes of finding the Crystal of Hatred. She attacks and pursues him, and although he arrives at the Crystal Room first, his weak withdrawal from holding the Flame Crystal for so long and having it stolen drives him to his knees before the Crystal of Hatred. The Lance Knight, used to being near the Crystal of Lust for all of her life, is unaffected by the withdrawals and steals the Crystal from the Tower, but not before using its power to raze the city of Phenicks to the ground some distance away. The Lance Knight then travels to Phenicks to ensure that her task was completed. At some point along her journey, she takes Maria Zorphan under her wing (who, at this point, has reverted back to her original personality as the Chosen Knight) and the two leave the city for the west. Vikcent Hyusei and Crono Silverius chase her across the nation of Shorica, and when they finally arrive in Shorekeep, the two men battle her for the possession of the Crystal. She effortlessly sweeps them away, and would have defeated them within minutes if it weren't for the riot currently going on at Shorekeep, which the two manipulate to bombard her with attacks and completely destroy her armor. It is then that the two see her for the first time (and realize that she is a girl), and she completely gives in to the power of her Tyrant's Eye, which she uses masterfully after years of Crystal exposure. Once the two are completely defeated, thanks to some help from the Chosen Knight, she leaves the city. She isn't seen again until Chapter 38. At the Battle of Icarun, of which the chapter entails, she arrives at the Icarun Fort from a prediction that Crono Silverius would be there, one which proved to be correct. The two battle, and Silverius had previously given himself entirely over to his rage and now sports a much stronger version of his own Tyrant's Eye, with which he heavily wounds the Lance Knight. She turns a portion of his attack back at him, but flees in the face of his bluff and oncoming Inusian army forces. Abilities Lance Knight is incredibly skilled in offense and possesses perhaps the greatest total strength in all of Kings of Strife. Despite the huge size of her weapon and its cumbersome design, she attacks enemies with blazing speed and incredible power. In addition, due to the large size of her weapon and her agility, many of her attacks have an impressive range that is difficult, if not impossible, to escape from. On the other hand, her attacks can become predictable with prolonged battle and her defensive capabilities are low, if existent at all, despite the heaviness of her armor. *Eyes of the Tyrant: Like every Serpent Knight, the Lance Knight has complete mastery of the Tyrant Eyes - though she can only manifest it in one of her eyes. This grants her superhuman reflexes and the ability to foresee almost anything and anyone in her vision, only limited to other wielders of Tyrant Eyes. She is automatically at a handicap against users of dual Eyes, and it is only through her incredible speed, power, and intelligence that she can hold her own against almost anyone in the story. Music *''Main Theme: The Lord's Servant - originally Sailing through the Melancholy Skies *''Boss Battle: Lance Knight - Heaven's Limits - originally Overdosing Heavenly Bliss Quotes |-| Blood Knight= The Blood Knight, also known as of Ouroboros, is a character in Kings of Strife and an antagonist. As his name indicates, his primary powers involve a mystical form of and even primitive control of other's bodies. His main rival is Cidolas Teftah. The Blood Knight's main attribute is Solitude. Profile ;Personality A primarily sedentary and reserved member of the Serpent Knights, the Blood Knight is on of the more shadowy, laid-back members. He doesn't speak out often, and when he does, it is only to speak in insults or to give his own morbid opinion on a subject. When he is involved in a battle, his nature barely changes, except for the fact that he becomes extremely vicious and involved in the fight. He takes no remorse in brutally killing someone or prolonging a battle as long as it brings about more destruction. After a long lifetime of being so ruthless, he has come to despise himself, those he works with, and the goals they work towards, although he also believes he is too late to change them. Unlike many of the other Knights, H4 is not partial to any of the other Knights. Besides N2, he has lived the longest on his current 'cycle', and is very jaded in seeing those he knew all his life be recycled into people he does not know. As a result he only idolizes himself, the Leader, and the Leader's ideals of an advanced world without death or injustice. ;Appearance The Blood Knight is an upper middle aged man. He is completely bald. His primary outfit consists of drab blue pants under a number of red sashes and no shirt. Over this, he wears a long maroon cloak. He usually carries around a long, golden scepter when in battle. Story The Blood Knight summons corpses to distract Crono Silverius and uses this time to steal away Maria Zorphan in Chapter 9. Afterwards, he can be found in Intermission 3, in which he performs experiments on the captured Maria. These experiments, between physiological surgery and Tyrant Eye manipulation, restore Maria's original Chosen Knight persona to her by blocking out the part of her brain/memories up to shortly before her departure. Abilities Between his advanced medical knowledge and his Blood of the Tyrant abilities, H4 has the ability to control blood. The ability is most powerful in fresh corpses, with which H4 can control like puppets with his abilities, although with extreme use of his powers he can immobilize and even shortly control living peoples. One of his greatest weapons are the preserved bodies he uses of every previous Serpent Knight he knew: N1, V7, P6, and L8. *Eyes of the Tyrant: Like every Serpent Knight, the Blood Knight has complete mastery of both Tyrant Eyes. This grants him superhuman reflexes and the ability to foresee almost anything and anyone in his vision, only limited to other wielders of dual Tyrant Eyes. *Blood of the Tyrant - Skeletal: H4's most favored ability, this allows him to control the brain of recently dead people by holding power over the blood in their nervous system. As a result, they act as his puppets, but they cannot think or speak. The sooner he takes control of the person, the more articulate they can be. This is unusable on living people. *Blood of the Tyrant - Mental: A very elaborate and taxing ability. By using his Tyrant abilities over a period of time and usurping control of a living person's blood, he can access their mind and influence their behavior. To its extreme, he can use it to alter or even erase memories. Music |-| Haze Knight= The Haze Knight of Ouroboros, also known as , is a character in Kings of Strife and an antagonist. A young Serpent Knight, and a Mystic Blade. A master of illusion and disguises who specializes in infiltration and assassination. Despite his vulnerable appearance and relative lack of experience, he is very efficient with poisons and mystic forms of debilitation, thus his codename. His main rival was Vikcent Hyusei. The Haze Knight's main attribute is Arrogance. Profile ;Personality Despite his looks and how he may act, the Haze Knight is a poisonous individual with angry, violent thoughts in his mind at all times. He has a very vulgar mouth and a nihilistic mindset, going about his missions with little regard for the lives of his enemies or his partner(s). He isn't the most cunning individual and he tends to lose his head when he gets exceedingly irritated, which happens quickly and often. He is a master of disguise, not only because of his volatile looks and skill with makeup, but also because of how strongly he can control his personality. Most of the time, in his disguises, he is a completely different person in that he becomes reserved, thoughtful, and even quiet. Reason and acting out of his goals becomes the Haze Knight's main motivation, rather than sheer instinct and chaos when in his normal persona. If anything, this makes his unhinged personality even more terrifying. ;Appearance The Haze Knight is a slim, young looking man with navy blue hair and deep gray eyes. He wears a pair of baggy gray pants that tuck into black leg wraps, and he also wears a tight blue tank top that doesn't fully cover his torso. His belt holds two pouches which usually hold some sort of poison in them, and a long knife is wrapped around his chest. File:Battle Haze.png|Burning Blade and Poison Whip Story Abilities The Haze Knight, true to his title, is a master of poisons and chemical solutions. He usually keeps them attached to his body in various places, which he is adept at implementing by traditional means or even by coating his knife with liquid forms of them. He is also an experienced user of disguises. Besides normal, debilitating poison, he is a fan of a Burning Blade solution. While the technique doesn't actually coat his blade in flames, it sprinkles atomic stimulants upon it, causing it to vibrate quick enough that it becomes extremely hot and gains extraordinary cutting abilities; think a hot knife cutting through butter. *Eyes of the Tyrant: Like every Serpent Knight, the Haze Knight has complete mastery of both Tyrant Eyes. This grants him superhuman reflexes and the ability to foresee almost anything and anyone in his vision, only limited to other wielders of dual Tyrant Eyes. *Skin of the Tyrant: Music |-| Vapor Knight= The Vapor Knight of Ouroboros, also known as , is a character in Kings of Strife and an antagonist. She is a cynical, sadistic Serpent Knight whose primary weapon includes chains wrapped around her body and various knives. She is a cynical and sadistic warrior who can be summarized as a Shaman. Her main rival is Gin Taoris. The Vapor Knight's main attribute is Loss. Profile ;Personality The Vapor Knight is one of the most lighthearted Knights, and goes about most of her time with a seductive smirk and half-closed eyes. She is very flirtatious and doesn't take any enemy seriously, lending her a portrait of extreme self-confidence. Her true self comes through when she is on the losing end of a battle, however, and her beautiful looks cease to hide her inwardly cowardly and shallow true self. When she is in control of a situation her personality turns on its heel; she becomes completely cruel, arrogant, and almost psychopathic. As one of the Knights with the highest recycle counts, she has a high amount of Tyrant powers, but is seen by her peers as relatively disposable. She is powerful, but never could measure up to the prodigal power of the Lance or Chosen Knights. Stuck with an impossibly high standard of success for all her life, V8 learned which parts of her personality to use in order to gain attention or even disrespect from her peers (read: flirting), but even then cannot replace the emptiness within her. All this being said, she definitely cares about her peers, as can be seen when she sheds tears at P7's death in Chapter 30. ;Appearance The Vapor Knight is an extremely beautiful woman with voluptuous curves and a disarming smirk. She has dark, cobalt blue eyes, and her deep black hair falls from her face in curly waves, although most of it is usually covered by a midnight blue hood that wraps around her neck to frame her pale face. Under this, she wears a raggedy, torn shirt that barely contains her large breasts. The rest of her body is barely wrapped by robes, and black chains wrap tightly around her entire body. After her initial appearance in Chapter 12, she does not appear again until Intermission 5, in which Gin Taoris visits the island of Honris in order to investigate for a potential Crystal. He finds her there and her appearance has subtly changed along with her abilities; for starters, she has grown slightly taller and her hair is much longer. She now wears only a long navy blue coat that barely covers her curves and features, and her chains continue to wrap around her body. When she is utilizing her semi-vaporous form, the bottom of her body drifts away into gas, and the chains appear to disappear and morph to long strings of black gas that curl around her. File:EX VaporK.png|Mist Form Story First appearing in Chapter 12, the Vapor Knight kills Cidolas Teftah (one of them), along with the help of the Haze Knight, upon learning that she had valuable information on Ouroboros. When Taoris visits Honris, he meets the Vapor Knight who had been on the island since she confronted Cidolas in Inusia. After performing research and working with the Crystal intensively, she has gained new abilities and mastered them to the extent of her name. She battles Taoris for a while before she realizes that she will not be able to defeat him; at this point, she summons her henchmen from the palace to attack him. The battle is a harsh one before he outsmarts her, defeats everything she throws at him, and steals her Crystal. Abilities The Vapor Knight fights with a peculiar weapon and style. Using her knives and chains, she can usually pick off enemies from afar, but also possesses an ability to take them down when they get close. However, this unpredictable style is not without its drawbacks and is quite easy to avoid, so she is not usually at her best unless she is fighting with a partner. Later in the story when she retrieves the Sea Crystal, she gains the elusive ability to transform herself into any form of water, be it vapor, liquid, or solid ice. *Eyes of the Tyrant: Like every Serpent Knight, the Vapor Knight has complete mastery of both Tyrant Eyes. This grants her superhuman reflexes and the ability to foresee almost anything and anyone in her vision, only limited to other wielders of dual Tyrant Eyes. *Form of the Tyrant: Channeling the power of the Sea Crystal, the Vapor Knight gains the ability to alter her molecular structure. Whilst using this ability, her chain weapons disappear and simply hover about her as sharp tendrils of black gas. ::Vapor Form: V8 takes on a form of misty water vapor, making her intangible to attacks. She can still speak and move about in this form, but cannot attack physically; however, she has the power to make her gas acidic to touch, making it very hazardous to come in contact with. ::Liquid Form: Perhaps the most taxing of her abilities, V8 uses the Liquid form to take over any body of water. Must be used in conjunction with an outside source of water. ::Solid Form: V8's default form. Can be mixed with either of the previous forms to be simultaneous intangible and physically present. Music *''Forever Haze, originally Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke *''Battle Against the Vapor Knight - Liquid History, originally Historical Watchtower - Desert of Letters |-| Cardinal Knight= The Cardinal Knight of Ouroboros, also known as , is a character in Kings of Strife and an antagonist. His main rival is Vainia Sestrum. The Cardinal Knight's main attribute is Hatred. Profile ;Personality The Cardinal Knight is a solitary, quiet person, and is in fact the least likely Knight to be holding a conversation. He is focused and serious, yet manages to be very confident in himself. He is exceedingly clever and despite his weak battle abilities, he comes out on top of most of his battles because of his quick wit. He is usually calm and mild-mannered, but when agitated beyond his limits, he tends to get rather violent and vicious. Beneath his calm and composed exterior, however, lies a purely vindictive and aggressive personality. Motivated almost entirely by his accumulated hatred, the Cardinal Knight feels absolutely no remorse in any action he commits at all and fears no living person. Stemming from his abandoned childhood and the fact that he was told by the Leader that his closest role model and only family member was the one to cause all of his prior tragedy, T1 found his entire world tainted by a venomous anger that bloomed into paralyzing hatred and refused to be suppressed. So terrible are his fits of rage that he is known by the other Knights to shackle himself to a wall for hours and scream continuously, sometimes going as far as to constantly sprinkle himself with cold water or keep his feet on hot coals in order to build his discomfort. Now, he is perhaps the most willing Knight to commit absolutely anything ordered to him by the Leader, simply because of the fact that his heart holds absolutely no compassion. ;Appearance The Cardinal Knight is a young man of average height and a very slim build. Upon being first introduced, he wears the male uniform of Zeta Academy, a slate gray jacket with cool blue pants, but with some noticeable differences - for one, he keeps his weapon wrapped to his leg for quick access. He wears a dark green belt wrapped around his lower chest and wears a green undershirt beneath his jacket. His light cardinal-red hair spikes back from his forehead and flares out at his neck; a long ponytail pulls most of his hair from his head and down to his back. As a member of Vainia's Revolutionary Council, he changes to their uniform when it is commanded, and this is usually what he wears for the rest of the story. He wears a form-fitting black militaristic jacket with red and golden epaulets and adornments, along with black dress pants and navy blue dress shoes. Once he betrays Vainia and leaves the council, he drapes a dark green cloak over the outfit. Story Abilities The Cardinal Knight is perhaps the least notable member of the Serpent Knights, battle wise. He is very fast and good with a blade, but doesn't boast any superhuman abilities like his comrades. On the contrast, he shows about the same skill with a blade as Vainia Sestrum does, which is reasonable because both of them attend(ed) Zeta Academy and learned their sword skills there. What the Knight does excel in, however, is information. He is almost the sole source of intelligence and tactics for all of Ouroboros, and despite his young age, he has a hugely expansive spy network throughout the world. He also comes up with some tactical forecasts for the organization, and his in-battle foresight is almost unprecedented. *Eyes of the Tyrant: Like every Serpent Knight, the Cardinal Knight has complete mastery of both Tyrant Eyes. This grants him superhuman reflexes and the ability to foresee almost anything and anyone in his vision, only limited to other wielders of dual Tyrant Eyes. *Hands of the Tyrant: Music *''Unending Century of Hatred, originally Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Moon'' |-| Chosen Knight= Second Serpent Knights The group of Knights assembled after the Great Separation. Lance= *Codename: L9 *Appearance: In her final appearances, the Lancer ditches her suit of armor and sticks to the (still armored) black bodysuit she usually wore beneath it, highlighted by a number of chains and asymmetrical jewelry. Her hair is blonde and voluminous enough to cover her right eye - especially after she loses it. *Abilities: With the loss of the previous Black Knight, the Lancer remains as the Serpent with the most physical prowess and battle experience. She is formidable enough that the new Knights alongside her instinctively fear her, considering she overpowers them but doesn't draw their worship as the Lord does. *Personality: *Bio: The last remaining (loyal) Serpent from the previous "generation". After the Separation and loss of her comrades & lover, the Lancer is left moody, restless, and full of doubts, but her zeal for the power of the newly arisen King are still boundless, and her abilities have only sharpened after months of her usual relentless training. |-| Black= *Codename: N3 *Appearance: A young woman with an eyepatch over one eye and an oversized military coat (her predecessor's) draped around her shoulders. *Abilities: *Personality: *Bio: |-| Blood= *Codename: H5, Fünf *Appearance: A tall, tan woman with seductive features. Her basic bodysuit is accentuated with robes and scarves much in the way her predecessor shrouded himself beneath them. Looks as mature as L9. *Abilities: *Personality: *Bio: |-| Haze= *Codename: P8 *Appearance: Similar to his previous version, P8 is blonde, relatively youthful, and usually wearing an arrogant smirk on his face (when he is not despondent and solitary). He wears the basic black bodysuit that all Knights and Scales wear beneath their cloaks, adorned with a number of furs and half-robes around the waist. *Abilities: *Personality: Less sadistic than P7, but just as ruthlessly bloodthirsty. And in sharp contrast to his predecessor - or perhaps because of "Hasey" - he is loyal to a fault, absolutely enamored with the Lord to the point where he comes across as a shameless sycophant. *Bio: Hasey Troblum's replacement. |-| Vapor= *Codename: V9 *Appearance: A lanky man with as much fire in his vicious eyes as his predecessor had in her cruel heart. *Abilities: *Personality: Like his earlier version, the new Vapor Knight is a manipulative, conniving person, who would rather solve a problem through clever treachery than direct confrontation. This attitude remains at odds with the Lancer's honorable, straightforward nature. *Bio: |-| Cardinal= *Name: Kadrya. She is the only Knight to have ever been named. *Appearance: Average height with skin the shade of coffee and an extraordinary mane of fire-red hair. She consistently sports the Tyrant Eyes, and after her "birth" she takes to wearing as little as possible beyond billowing robes, just like the Lord. *Abilities: *Personality: None are entirely sure the inner workings of Kadrya's heart. She is always very cheerful on the outside, peaceful even, but regularly insults and confuses anyone she is near with her vindictive words and narcissistic nature. The only person she is always sincerely earnest with is the Lord; she believes in him like a god, and speaks as such to any who will listen. *Bio: The newest Knight created directly from the Lord's flesh (that is, the body of the former Cardinal Knight). The King Favorite Serpent Knight? Black Lance Blood Haze Vapor Cardinal Chosen Scales Currently, no Scales or information on them is available. Trivia An ancient symbol, the Ouroboros is seen as a snake eating its own tail and represents and represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth.